1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus equipped with an operation panel, and relates to a manner of an operation for performing a specific function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunctional image processing apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) has been widely spread. This MFP is an image processing apparatus that has a BOX function integrally including a copy, network printing, a scanner, a facsimile, a document server or the like, and is also referred to as a multifunctional complex machine.
According to the image processing apparatus, generally, in the case where editing of a large number of images is performed as one job, for example, when combination editing (N-in-1, that is, N (more than one) pages in one sheet), double-sided printing or the like is selected, editing condition of the job cannot be changed.
Accordingly, in order to obtain an intended output image, such a procedure is employed that a document is divided in advance, and then, the editing details are changed for each of the divided documents. The more the number of dividing the document is increased and the more the editing details are complicated, the more the time and effort required for preliminary preparation is increased, which causes a problem of decreased convenience for the user.
In this point, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-003316 or 2007-306236 discloses a configuration in which all images are read once, and these images are displayed on a panel and designated, thereby performing image editing. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-226466 discloses a configuration in which an image is rotated, duplicated and scaled by touching and tracing a thumbnail image on the panel.
In the above literatures, complicated operations should be performed, for example, editing work cannot be performed until reading of all images are completed, or the panel should be touched and traced for image editing.